This invention relates to a printhead assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a pagewidth inkjet printhead assembly.
According to the invention there is provided a method of manufacturing a printhead assembly which includes the steps of
selecting a printhead sub-assembly, the printhead sub-assembly comprising a printhead chip and a film electrically connected to the printhead chip;
attaching the printhead sub-assembly to a printhead molding;
attaching the printhead sub-assembly and the printhead molding to a cover molding to form a print module;
forming an ink reservoir sub-assembly; and
attaching a plurality of the printhead modules to the ink reservoir sub-assembly in end-to-end relationship.
The method may include applying the printhead chip to the film, sealing the chip to the film, applying the film to the printhead molding and sealing the film to the printhead molding in a fluidtight manner.
The method may further include testing the chip before applying it to the film.
The method may include forming the ink reservoir sub-assembly by bonding an ink reservoir base molding and ink reservoir cover molding together, the cover molding having ink filling nozzles at one end and air bleeding openings at an opposed end.
The method may then include attaching the completed ink reservoir sub-assembly to a rigid chassis for inhibiting torsional displacement.
The method may include providing a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) and a power supply means adapted to make electrical contact with contact pads provided on the film of each printhead module when each printhead module is mounted on the ink reservoir sub-assembly.
The method may include, after charging ink into the reservoir of the ink reservoir sub-assembly, sealing the air bleeding openings.
Finally, the method may include capping the printhead chips prior to shipping the completed assemblies.